


The Timeless Paradox

by Epicramen_Delgaranor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Time Travel, london 1920
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicramen_Delgaranor/pseuds/Epicramen_Delgaranor
Summary: It's about a guy named Josh who is trapped in the 20th century Manchester. He meets a strange friend and tries to get back to the present, or future, whatever it is.





	The Timeless Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made this in like ten minutes on hanx typewriter while the power was out. Um this might be a lil controversial near the end. I don't know if it's too soon. I'd appreciate writing feedback.

So this is a story of a boy named Josh. He lived in 1920’s Manchester, However, it wasn’t his native time. 

“God, why is it so rainy in this damn city”?

Josh muttered curses enough to surprise a sailor as he woke up from his musty bed. He wished he still had comforts of the 23rd century. He remembered how on this day, 350 years in the future the new rocket was supposed to launch to finish colonizing the first city in Mars. By then, it was ready for the general population to live. More than crazy guinea pigs and scientists. Josh still didn’t even really know where the time machine went. 

He cursed himself for his foolishness, jumping into time machines with people who were supposed to give technology to the past. He had considered using 23rd-century knowledge to get himself higher on England’s social ladder. He decided not to after an afternoon of thinking.He figured if he did uncontrolled information dumps in the past it could ruin everything.

He lived a boring and menial life until he met a strange individual named Theo. He was an enthusiast with time and space travel. Josh didn’t think much of Theo until he asked 8 words. “Are you also a time traveler from 2217?” He found out because of Josh’s mutterings. He was like Josh, too curious.

After that, they took to discussing ways to get back. They discussed ideas in the shop Josh ran. However, they decided on a plan to make a time machine themselves. Theo turned out to be an engineer who went into the machine at the wrong time. He just needed resources. They also decided that if it didn’t work, then they could leave it there, resulting in a technological leap which would hopefully prevent them from even getting on a time machine in the first place in the 23rd century. 

To make 10 years of grueling work, pain, and tears short. It worked. They made a successful time machine which they used to transport into the 21st century because it couldn’t go far in the future. They figured they could pick up supplies there. Unfortunately, they ended up in an Ariana Grande concert. It didn’t end too well.

**Author's Note:**

> Too soon?


End file.
